If i should Go, would you follow?
by Jaxalie
Summary: Scaramouche is having an internal battle with what she really Feels for Mr Galileo Figaro. could she just up and leave him?


If I should go, I wonder would you follow.

I could just leave you here…

Galileo lay sleeping silently, a peaceful smile etched across his handsome face.

Scaramouche lay watching him whilst he slept. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, not two weeks ago Scaramouche had been fighting off a group of GaGa's and wishing she had someone special to help deal with her pathetically miserable existence. But now she lay beside him, a hero, The Dreamer, Her Dreamer. They'd saved Rock 'n' Roll together and now she lay watching him as his dreams put his mind in a different place, she'd watched him only once before, in the van the night they'd first….

She sighed heavily.

Part of her couldn't believe what she'd done. She was a smart girl; she knew what was right and wrong. And yet she'd still walked off with a complete Nutterbutter, followed strangers to a secret underground city (it was almost a city) and had Sex with that same Nutter after only two days of knowing him! Okay sure, maybe he wasn't a complete nutter… but he had been a bit weird and a stranger too.

Everything with Galileo seemed to have turned her upside down. Now what was wrong seemed right and what was right seemed like a pretentious load of bollocks.

Galileo's sleeping brow rumpled in confusion making him look troubled. Slowly, Gently, Scaramouche stroked his face and his confusion changed back to a smile.

Yes, she could just up and leave him…

Feeling the urge to walk to clear her head, Scaramouche sat up, realizing only then that her top lay across the room and her chest was now bare and exposed. With a small blush she walked over to her sleeping top, or more accurately one of Galileo's t-shirts that hang loosely like a potato sack over her slender frame, and slipped it over her head. It smelt of something nice. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on but all the same it left an odd sensation in her stomach. When she smelt it, her heart seemed to race faster too.

Stepping forward slowly, so not to make the floor boards creek, Scaramouche opened the door to the small room she and Galileo had been given to share, and with a final glance at the guy in the bed she closed it making her way past the other rooms to the kitchen.

As she walked she felt mesmerized by the mosakes that covered the walls, they were only tiny little Squares of color and yet, they were breathtakingly beautiful. They made Scaramouche think about different things, some happy and some very painful.

Her life had never been that good; her mother had given her up at birth, placing her in an orphanage. Growing up, no one had wanted her so she'd moved into a care home for the teenagers without homes. There she's been subject to many GaGa threats and beatings from the woman who ran the care home. This had all shaped the person she'd thought she was, a cold heartless bitch whom nobody ever wanted and who didn't need anyone to want her…

That had all began to change when she'd met Galileo Figaro, he seemed to bring something out of her, something she'd never known she had, and when they'd walked nearly every second was magic. No matter how she's denied it.

Reaching the door, she was shocked to see a light was on already. Placing her hand to the door she opened it and was shocked to find…

"Meatloaf"

The blonde sat curled up in a chair that had seen better days, with hot chocolate in hand. She looked as though she'd been crying and her hair hung loosely round her hunched shoulders, all the rubbish and bits and bobs no where to be seen in her beautifully straight blonde locks.

"Scara, 'ello." She said surprised to see another person up at this hour "Wha are yer doin' up at this hour?"

Scaramouche moved over to the kettle and grabbed a mug the counter.

"Couldn't sleep" she mumbled, she still wasn't sure what to make of Meatloaf, she seemed nice enough but she also seemed to have an eye for Gaz even after losing Brit so soon.

"Same, though' some chocy would help" Meat smiled but it never reached her eyes.

"I just needed something" Scaramouche smiled too, making Meatloaf chuckle softly.

"I know wha' yer mean hen."

"Are you alright?" Scaramouche asked sitting down across the table from her with her warm cup.

"I'm fine" Meat's smile dropped "Why yer ask?"

Scaramouche shook her head

"You just seem sad and believe me I know sadness when I see it."

A sad smile crossed Meat's features.

"I've jus' been thinking tha's all Pet… 'bou' Brit…" she looked down and for the first time Scaramouche actually saw a weakness in Meat, she really had loved Brit.

"Oh…" Scara muttered, feeling horrible for thinking Meat could possibly have forgotten all about Britney Spears.

"I jus' miss 'im alo'" a tear slid down Meat's cheek and she made no attempt to wipe it.

"I know."

But Meat smiled once more, this one reaching her eyes with ease.

"How comes' yer up? I though' with all tha' noise you two would be out cold, dead tired.

Scaramouche blushed, she'd forgotten how thin walls could be.

"Something wrong?" Meat asked placing her cup on the table and lowering her feet to the floor.

"Well… It's just…" Scaramouche didn't know how to start. What did she want to say? What could she say? "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing…"

"With Gazza." Meat finished for her.

Scaramouche felt a bit like a deer in the headlights. Meatloaf had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah… I don't know if we're …"

"Your suppose' to be, Hen." Meat said answering Scaramouche's unasked question. "I've seen the way you two look at each other… You're supposed to be. I don' think I've seen a couple more taken by one another, or heard one for that matter" Meatloaf chuckled again. "so what's the problem?"

Scaramouche didn't know what to take at this, how could someone she didn't really know say what she wasn't even sure of. She'd said that she loved Gaz without knowing for sure, she'd just felt so… so helpless. It was just 3 words, nothing special about them… or so she'd thought.

"I'm… I'm scared." Scara confessed." Scared of what all this means, scared of getting hurt I just don't understand what I'm feeling"

"But I do." Meat placed her hand on Scaramouche's and leaned forward. "When ever you're a round him you get this urge to hold him, you want to kiss him, to touch him, you want to be with him. You miss him when he's not in the same room, you can't stop thinking about him and no matter how hard you try, you can never get rid of that sense of being in the safest place on Earth when you know your standing on the edge of a cliff. Your body yearns to be entwined in his arms. That's called love, Sweetpea and no matter how hard you try, Deep down, Deep, Deep, down it never goes away." Meatloaf's words made perfect sense. Being around Gaz was scary, but being without him…

"But how can you be sure?"

This time Meat cast a glance behind Scara to the door.

"Trust me, I know what I'm on about" She smiled as Scara turned to see Galileo stood right by the door in his boxer shorts, hair swept to one side and chest bare.

Scaramouche stood up and smiled. That odd sensation she'd felt in her stomach and heart returned as she looked at Gaz. Realizing only now what that sensation was.

"Hey…" He said softly making her heart flutter.

"Hey..."

Galileo cast a quick glance at Meat before asking.

"W-W-wh-what are you doing up a-at three am?"

Scaramouche smiled even wider and moved over to Galileo Kissing him softly as he brought his arms around her. After a second she pulled back and looked at Meat.

"Getting a little help from a friend." She said before winking and pulling Galileo out the door with her.

Still in the kitchen Meatloaf sighed.

"That was a kind thing to do" A voice said fondly in her head.

"Yeah I know" she smiled and the voice chuckled a little.

"You know their going to drive you Crazy with their cuteness, Right?"

And Meat laughed.

"Yeah I know, but isn't that what it's all about?" she said before kissing Britney's lips, as she felt his arms around her.

I could just up and leave you here,

But then I'd be lying to my heart.


End file.
